


Train

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Jack attendait patiemment sur le quai de la gare, que son train arrive. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le prendre, et après cette fois ci, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas le prendre plus souvent.





	Train

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Jack attendait patiemment sur le quai de la gare, que son train arrive. Les vacances avaient commencé deux heures avant, et il avait juste eu le temps de rentrer chez lui pour prendre sa valise pour sauter dans le bus et arriver à la gare. D'habitude, il rentrait avec son meilleur ami, Aster, mais celui-ci était parti en voyage avec sa classe et ne rentrait que dans une semaine. Alors il avait décidé de prendre le train.  
Il n'aimait pas trop ça, en règle générale, le train. Mais faute de mieux, il avait pris son billet deux jours avant. Et le voici sur le quai à attendre son train qui avait déjà quinze minutes de retard.   
Quand enfin il arriva, il monta dedans, pris dans la vague de passagers qui attendaient avec lui et réussit à se trouver une place contre un mur. Il cala sa valise dans le coin à côté de la porte et essaya d'y rester. Mais le train bougeait beaucoup et il eut du mal à rester assez fixe. Une première fois, il tomba sur un autre passager, un grand gaillard aux allures de motard. Il murmura une excuse et essaya de rester droit. Mais il tomba dessus une deuxième fois. L'homme lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais Jack était quand même mort de honte. Le train vibra une troisième fois, et Jack essaya de ne pas tomber sur lui. Mais à la place il tomba sur un autre homme, quelqu'un qui avait une tête de business man, avec un costume probablement très cher et une coupe de cheveux parfaite. L'homme lui sourit en lui disant que ce n'était rien, et l'aida à se relever. Jack ne dit rien mais sentit parfaitement la main baladeuse de l'homme riche se balader sur ses fesses. Plutôt mal à l'aise, Jack s'excusa et essaya de rester droit. Mais pas moins de trois minutes plus tard, il retomba sur lui. Cette fois, l'homme ne se priva pas et lui toucha carrément les fesses. Jack lui jeta un regard noir, mais l'homme continuait de lui sourire.   
-Je suis désolé de vous tomber dessus, marmonna Jack, mais vous n'avez pas à me tripoter les fesses comme ça.  
-Arrêtes, fit l'homme au costume coûteux. Je suis sûr que tu kiff…   
Jack réalisa avec dégoût que s'il n'arrêtait pas, l'homme ferait bien plus que lui toucher les fesses. Jack essaya de rester droit et s'écarta de lui le plus possible. Et quand le train fit de nouveau un virage, il essaya en vain de ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, prêt à encore tomber, quand il sentit un bras autour de lui. Il tourna la tête pour s’apprêter à dire au mec en costume de lui foutre la paix quand il vit qu'il s'agissait du motard.   
-Viens là, fit-il.   
Il le cala contre l'angle du mur, et le motard lui attrapa sa valise avant de la mettre dans un compartiment au-dessus. Bientôt, Jack fut coincé entre le mur et le motard. Quand le train eut une autre secousse, Jack lui tomba dessus et s'excusa mais le motard sourit.  
-T'inquiète.   
-Excusez-moi, fit l'homme au costume, essayant de se rapprocher de Jack.  
-Non, je vous excuse pas, répondit le motard, en fronçant les sourcils, la voix grave.   
-L'homme le regarda de haut et n'essaya plus de l'approcher.  
-Merci, dit Jack.  
-Pas de quoi, répondit le motard. Y'en a qui se croit vraiment tout permis.   
-Ouais, m'en parles pas.  
Une autre secousse, et Jack lui tomba dessus. Il marmonna des excuses et au bout d'un moment, le motard ne répondit plus. Pendant près d'une heure, ils restèrent ainsi, Jack dans le coin du mur et le motard contre lui, dos au reste des passagers, agrippé à une poignée en hauteur. À force de lui tomber dessus, Jack remarqua que le motard avait un début d'érection, ce qu'il passa sous silence. Il se dit que ça devait être normal, de réagir quand quelqu'un vous tomber dessus. Alors Jack ne fit pas trop de cas.   
Et puis le motard était mignon.   
Un peu après, Jack lui tomba dessus encore une fois, et le motard l'aida à se relever et mit son bras autour de sa taille, le tenant contre lui.   
-Pour que t'évite de tomber.   
-Ouais…  
Jack s'accrocha à sa veste en cuir.   
-Pour que j'évite de tomber.   
Jack resta contre lui, à bouger légèrement. Le motard finit par le serrer contre le mur et Jack soupira doucement. Bien que l'espace réduit ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, il dégagea une de ses mains pour les passer sur son torse, arrachant un petit soupire au motard. Il baissa son visage et le plongea dans la nuque de Jack, l'embrassant doucement.   
-Mets ta main à l'intérieur, murmura le motard.   
Jack soupira et s'exécuta. Il déboutonna le haut de son jean et glissa sa main dedans. Il pensait trouver un caleçon, mais il ne trouva rien, et sans savoir pourquoi, le fait de savoir que cet homme n'avait rien sous ses vêtements l'excitait. Il prit le membre dur du motard dans sa main et commença à y administrer de légers coups. Le motard soupira et se colla davantage à lui. Jack accéléra un peu et le motard lui murmura d'aller plus vite. Jack obéit, prit dans la folie du moment. Rapidement, le motard jouit en étouffant un grognement et sa tête retomba contre celle de Jack. Quand il la releva, il l'embrassa et Jack se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ça n'était pas vraiment son genre, les démonstrations d'affection en public, et encore moins de masturber un parfait inconnu dans un train. Mais la chaleur du moment, le fait que le motard était mignon…   
-Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons en gare de Brugess. Brugess, deux minutes d'arrêt.   
-C'est mon arrêt, dit Jack.  
Le motard s'écarta un peu et Jack remarqua que l'endroit c'était considérablement vidé. Au lieu de la foule de passager qui était montée avec lui, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, avec une grand-mère qui s'était endormie. Le motard lui attrapa sa valise et lui donna.  
-Merci.  
-Pas de quoi. Merci à toi.  
Jack rougit un peu. Maintenant que la chaleur du moment était passée, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.  
-Tu t'appelle comment ?  
-Jack. Et toi ?  
-Hiccup. T'as deux minutes pour qu'on aille prendre un café ?  
-Euh… Tu t'arrêtes là ?  
-Non, je m'arrête à la station suivante, normalement. Mais j'ai une pote qui pourra venir me chercher. J'ai bien envie d'apprendre à te connaître, maintenant. Et de changer de pantalon, aussi.   
Jack rigola un peu.   
-J'ai le temps pour un café.  
Hiccup sourit, attrapa son sac. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils descendirent ensemble.


End file.
